Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch
by Misty8
Summary: This is a songfic I wrote from Dean's POV after Rory dumps him for Jess (it's inevitable, to my dismay). It's set to the realy cool song, "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch.


AN- I don't own Gilmore Girls, Michelle Branch, or the song "Goodbye to You." Before you get a misconception about this story, it is written about Dean, from his POV. It is set after Rory breaks up with him for Jess. I feel so bad for his character. . .  
  
Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Of all the things I believed in,  
  
I just wanna get it over with.  
  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
  
But I do not cry.  
  
Counting the days that pass me by. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the street again, thinking. Thinking about a lot of things, especially Rory. She had dumped me a week earlier. I had seen it coming, but it still didn't prepare me for the breakup. I had seen the way that Jess looked at her, but what hurt me the most was the way Rory looked at him. Like he was something she couldn't have, because I stood in their way. I could feel the hot tears burning inside my eyes, but I dared not to cry. Not with so many people around. I felt like everyone was laughing at me. I had the girl, the precious Rory Gilmore, and I had let her slip through my fingers and into his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul,  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again,  
  
The last three years are just pretend. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We can still be friends, right?", "I never really meant to hurt you", "I'm sorry Dean," the words plagued me. The shot through to my soul. What killed me the most was that this was not the Rory I had known. She was not this seemingly hateful vixen who had just tried to hurt me. But it felt like the three years were together were all in vain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why, Rory? What did he have that I don't? I loved you. I would've given you everything I could. I would have done anything for you to forget about Jess. If I was having problems at home, at school, or anything, you were the one that I could talk to and you would understand. Who do I have now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes,  
  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you.  
  
Closing my eyes, you chase my thoughts away,  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light.  
  
But it's not right. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every time I see her, she still takes my breath away. I momentarily forget about our parting, and think about how lucky I am. Then reality slaps me in the face. I love her; I still do, throughout all this madness, but it doesn't change a thing. She's not mine anymore, she's Jess's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked up and saw Jess, a few yards in front of me, walking toward me. I stepped into a nearby store, nonchalantly. I didn't want him that I had evaded him on purpose, when in fact I did. I knew why he loved her, that wasn't hard to figure out. Why loved him I couldn't figure out. I couldn't place the blame anywhere, and it hurt me inside. The only person I could blame was myself, there must've been some way to prevent it, I just didn't know what.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
  
I want what's your and I want what's mine.  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I approached Luke's Diner, I saw her again. She was sitting with Lorelei, at their usual table. I watched her for a minute, through the window. She was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She had never been this happy when she was mine. Maybe it wasn't all in vain, at least she was happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye to you,  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I saw Jess come to their table from behind the counter. Lorelei hasn't been happy with this whole arrangement between us now, you could see it on her face, but she endured just the same. She and I haven't spoken since the breakup, but it was all as well. I didn't want to be around the Gilmore household for a while anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And when the stars fall,  
  
I will lie awake.  
  
You're my shooting star . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, as I lied awake in bed, I saw the picture of her on my nightstand. It was of us at her at her debutante ball. She was so pretty that night. I knew that we'd probably never be together again, but I still have my dreams don't I? 


End file.
